god_of_warfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ares
thumb|Ares, der Gott des Krieges Griechische Mythologie Ares ist der Gott des Krieges und der Sohn des Zeus und der Hera . Er ist einer der bekanntesten Götter des Olymps. Er war auch ein Rivale von Athene, seiner jüngeren Schwester. Sein römischer Name ist Mars. Ares bedeutet so viel wie "Fluch" oder "Ruine". In der God-of-War Serie God of War Ares ist ein Olympier, Gott des Krieges und ehelicher Sohn des Zeus und der Hera. Als der junge spartanische Heerführer Kratos mit seiner Armee dem Ansturm einer Barbarenhorde nicht gewachsen war, bat er in einem verzweifelten Gebet dem Gott des Krieges um die Vernichtung seiner Feinde. Im Gegenzug stelle Kratos sein Leben in den Dienst von Ares. Ares willigte ein und vernichtete die Barbarenarmee indem er die Männer enthauptete, in Flammen aufgehen ließ, zerteilte oder ihnen das Rückgrat brach. Als Kratos dem Kriegsgott ewige Treue schwor schenkte dieser dem Spartaner daraufhin die Chaosklingen, in denen die Wut von Ares selbst innewohnten. Als Zeichen und als Erinnerung an seinen Schwur brannte Ares die Ketten der Waffen in Kratos' Fleisch ein. Feindschaft zwischen Kratos und Ares Jahrelang wütet, kämpft und schlachtet Kratos im Dienste des Ares in Griechenland und begeht eine Grausamkeit nach der anderen, sodass er sich selbst nach und nach am Rande des Wahnsinns wiederfindet. In einer Nacht überfällt Kratos mit seinem Heer ein Dorf, weil die Einwohner einen Tempel zu Ehren der Athene errichtet haben - eine Beleidigung gegen Ares. Entgegen den Warnungen des Dorforakels und seiner Instinkte marschiert Kratos süchtig nthumb|left|Ares offenbart Kratos seine List|304x304pxach Ruhm in den Tempel und massakriert alle Mensche, die sich dort versteckt hatten. Doch zu spät merkt er, dass er dabei auch seine Frau Lysandra und seine Tochter Kalliope getötet hatte. Während Kratos den Leichnam seines Weibes in den Armen hält, offenbart ihm Ares, dass er bewusst diese List gegen Kratos verwendet hat, denn um aus ihm einen unbesiegbaren Krieger zu machen, nahm er im alles, was ihm wichtig war - seine Familie. Von diesem Tag an schwor sich Kratos, dass er Rache an Ares üben würde und ihn für diese List töten würde. thumb|Kratos ersticht AresVisionen und Albträume seiner toten Familie plagen Kratos. Schließlich bittet er die olympischen Götter, dass sie ihm die Albträume nehmen. Sie willigen ein, aber dafür muss Kratos in ihren Dienst treten. Als Ares in Ungnade fällt und Athen, die Stadt der Athene, mit seinem Heer belagert und zu zerstören droht, tragen die Götter Kratos seine scheinbar letzte Aufgabe vor der Erfüllung seines Wunsches auf: Er soll in den Tempel der Pandora gehen und sich der Macht im Inneren der Büchse der Pandora bemächtigen, denn nur so könne ein Sterblicher einen Gott töten. Das Ende des Kriegsgottes Als Kratos es schließlich schafft, sich durch den Tempel zu kämpfen und die Büchse zu erobern, erfährt dies Ares und wirft einen spitzen Holzpfahl von Athen in den Tempel, welcher Kratos aufspießt und somit tötet. Während seine Seele in die Unterwelt von Hades sinkt, bringen Ares' Schergen die Büchse nach Athen. Jedoch gibt Kratos nicht auf und klettert aus dem Hades heraus. In Athen öffnet Kratos die Büchse schließlich und erhält dadurch die Macht, einen Gott zu töten. In der entscheidenden Schlacht zwischen Ares und Kratos in der Ägäis verliert Ares und wird von Kratos getötet. Daraufhin will Kratos endlich Frieden von seinen Visionen finden, jedoch gewähren ihm die Götter diesen Wunsch entgegen ihrer Versprechen nicht, denn niemand könne Kratos von diesen Visionen befreien. In vollkommener Hoffnungslosigkeit stürzt sich Kratos von den Selbstmordklippen in das Meer. Bevor er jedoch auftrifft und stirbt rettet Athene den Spartaner. Da der Thron des Kriegsgottes im Olymp nun frei ist, muss er von demjenigen besetzt werden, der den vorherigen Kriegsgott getötet hat. Somit wird Kratos zum neuen Gott des Krieges. Trivia * In God of War III stößt Kratos im Olymp auf das Grab von Ares Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Gegner aus God of War Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:God of War en:Ares